I'm Only Happy When It's Raining
by MaterialGirl2004
Summary: Set in the 8th season. Roxanne and Chandler reunite as a couple, but things get kind of rough along the way, will they make it through? Meanwhile, Kevin has been acting awfully strange lately, and Lucy can't figure out why. What is Kevin hiding?
1. Unreachable

**I'm Only Happy When It's Raining**

**A/n: Hey there, it's Angela again. Sorry I haven't been updating Broken Aura lately, but I'm at an extreme loss of ideas with it. So, I'm starting a new story. Also, this would be set in November of the 8th season.**

**Summary: Set in the 8th season. Roxanne and Chandler get back together, and life decides to deal them a rough card. Can their love for each other survive the ups and downs life will throw at them?**

**Disclaimer: 7th Heaven is NOT MINE, I just watch the show a lot. I also DO NOT own the words to the song 'Unreachable' at the end of the chapter…those belong to Ashlee Simpson. **

**Rated: PG; just to be safe.**

**Chapter 1: Unreachable**

Roxanne walked down the street, soaked by the rain pouring from the clouds.

Roxanne was very unstable. She was also confused. She had broken up with Paul, her boyfriend of two weeks, just earlier that day. She hadn't been sure of why at first. But after three hours of sitting around her room and thinking, she had realized the truth.

She still loved Chandler. She still wanted to be with him. And when she realized that, Roxanne had run right out her front door. She took no coat, hat, or umbrella with her. Roxanne just ran, making her way back to Chandler.

Roxanne was now at Chandler's front door. She rang the doorbell. Chandler opened the door and looked at her oddly.

"Roxanne?" He asked, curios of why his ex girlfriend that he never spoke to anymore was standing at his front door.

"Chandler," Roxanne started to say. "Before you ask me why the heck I'm here, I'll just go ahead and tell you."

"Tell me what?" Chandler asked, very confused at this point.

"I still love you, Chandler Hampton," Roxanne said, her head moved towards his.

Roxanne kissed him lightly on the lips. Chandler kissed her back. He could taste Roxanne's sweet, bubblegum lip-gloss. He loved this feeling. To be this close to Roxanne. He felt something in the back of his mind. An old flame seemed to relighting.

He had broken up with Paris Petrowski just the day before. It felt wrong to be with her. She was way too old for him. But Roxanne on the other hand was only 22, just two years younger than him. And her kisses were sweet. Everything about her was sweet. Her long blonde hair, which smelt like a field of flowers in the springtime. Her blue eyes, which sparkled like the ocean. Chandler felt safe with Roxanne, because he knew that she'd never hurt him. He'd never gotten that feeling with Paris, or any other woman he had ever dated for that matter.

And that's when he knew it then and there: that he, Chandler Hampton, was still in love with Roxanne Richardson.

Meanwhile, Roxanne had become so lost in their kiss, that she hadn't realized something. And it had just struck her: Paris. Oh damn, what if Chandler was still dating her? Then she would look stupid for doing what she just did. Hell, even Roxanne knew it was stupid to just go up to your ex boyfriend and confess your love to him. Anyone with half a freaking brain would know that! Damn logic and smartness! Roxanne quickly pulled her lips away from Chandler's and smiled sheepishly. Her face was at least ten shades redder.

Though her smile was fake, Roxanne was really thinking: _You're a damn idiot, Richardson…a frickin' idiot! You're so damn stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_

She finally spoke, "Oh my God, Chandler! I'm so stupid! I forgot that you're dating Paris!"

Chandler shook his head, "Actually, I broke up with Paris yesterday. She's not really my type, Roxanne, you are." A smile appeared on his face.

"So, does what you just said qualify my guess of us being a couple again?" Roxanne asked, her voice hopeful.

"Yes, I believe it does Roxanne," Chandler said.

Roxanne smiled and hugged him, her wet clothes soaking him. But he didn't really care. It just felt good to have Roxanne, the love of his life, in his arms.

Chandler kissed her forehead, "I love you, Roxanne."

Roxanne was grinning ear-to-ear, finally something she wanted had worked out, "I love you too, Chandler."

"So, why don't we get married, then?" Chandler asked.

"But Chandler, we've only been back together for about less than two minutes," Roxanne said.

"You're right, we should wait a little longer," Chandler, feeling stupid for trying to rush things, then changed the subject. "Now, why don't you come up to my room and you can get changed, you're soaked. I have an old nightshirt that barely fits me anymore and some old shorts. And then we can order some takeout and watch a pay-per-view movie on TV. It would be like a movie-date, just without the overly-sticky and way too loud theater."

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great," Roxanne gladly accepted.

The two then headed upstairs. Their hands slowly made contact and tangled together. They just walked up the staircase, looking at each other dreamingly and lovingly, the whole way, glad they had gotten back together. Glad they had made each other unreachable.

"_So don't make me cry  
Cause this love don't feel so right  
You can't push a river  
You can't make me fall  
But you can make me…unreachable"_

**A/n: And this chapter is done. I hope anyone who read this liked it. Sorry if it was rushed, but I think it came out perfectly. I'm really proud of this chapter. Well...review please. I'll be your best friend if you do! Well…bye now!  
**

………**Angela……………**


	2. Take A Bow

**A/N: I'm just warning you that this may be the last time I update for awhile. I'm loaded down with a bunch of homework. And if I don't pull my math and science grades up, my parents will never let me use my computer again. **

**Babs567: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you thought I did a good job, that chapter took me forever to come up with! I worked really hard just to get the words right! I've checked out some of your stories, they're really cool!**

**Nicole: Ah, a flamer I see. Well, thanks for the flame, you know it gets pretty cold around where I live! Please, if you must, send another…they're really amusing!**

**Disclaimer: Roxanne, Chandler, or anything from 7th Heaven isn't mine. If it were, you'd see some mega changes starting with about the early 8th season. I also don't own the song "Take A Bow", that belongs to Madonna. Nor do I own the movies _Clifford's Big Adventure, The Ring, I Know What You Did Last Summer, Harry Potter And The Soccer's Stone, Scream_, or_ Down With Love_.**

**Chapter 2: Take A Bow**

Chandler and Roxanne were now seated in Chandler's living room. Roxanne had on one of old Chandler's nightshirts and a pair of his old shorts, which were extremely big on her, but she didn't mind. Chandler had also changed into some pajamas.

Chandler searched the pay-per-view channels on his TV. There was about nothing on.

He looked through more channels. _Clifford's Big Adventure_, too babyish. _The Ring_, no, Chandler had seen that movie and it gave him nightmares (just like it did to me!). _I Know What You Did Last Summer_, nah, too cheesy. _Harry Potter And The Soccer's Stone_, too stupid. _Scream, _shotty writing. Chandler stopped when he saw _Down With Love._ He had heard that movie was pretty good.

"Hey Roxanne," Chandler said.

"Yeah?" Roxanne replied.

"How about we watch this movie, _Down With Love_?" Chandler suggested.

"Ok, I heard that movie was really good," Roxanne answered.

Chandler ordered the movie. The both of them snuggled up and watched it together.

"I love you," Chandler told Roxanne.

"I love you too," Roxanne replied.

The two of them kissed passionately. And before either could stop it, they were making out intensely. Hands soon enough slid up clothes and explored certain areas. And then those same clothes ending up trailing onto the floor all the way to Chandler's bedroom.

And then, the door closed. And for the rest of the night, only the muffled sounds of two people's moaning and giggling was heard…

-xxx- -xxx- -xxx- -xxx- -xxx- -xxx- -xxx-

Roxanne awoke the next morning in Chandler's arms. She smiled at her sleeping boyfriend and kissed him softly, realizing what had happened the night before. Chandler slowly stirred and smiled right back at her.

"Roxanne."

"Yes, Chandler?"

"Did we…?"

"Yes, we did."

"Oh."

"Is there something wrong."

'No…I'm just, really happy."

"About what?"

"About being with you again."

Roxanne kissed him. Chandler kissed her back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

-xxx- -xxx- -xxx- -xxx- -xxx- -xxx- -xxx-

Later on, Chandler and Roxanne walked along the Promenade together. Their hands entwined in each other's. They saw Pairs walking towards them.

"Roxanne, Chandler, hi," Paris greeted.

"Hey Paris," Chandler said.

"Are you guys um…?" Paris couldn't bear to say the words "back together".

"Back together? Yes, we are," Roxanne said.

"Well…" Paris started. "I've got to go pick up Peter from the Camdens' house. See you guys around."

"Bye," The young couple said and then walked away, still holding hands.

Paris sighed deeply. Only three days after their breakup, and already Chandler had moved on. Paris stilled loved him. She wanted him back. But he had Roxanne now. Chandler had told Paris that him and Roxanne were over for good. But he lied. He took Paris's emotions for granted.

"Take a bow, Chandler Hampton," Paris said as a tear slipped out of her eye.

"_I've always been in love with you  
__(Always with you)  
__I guess you've always known it's true  
__(You know it's true)  
__You took my love for granted  
__Why oh why  
__The show is over  
__Say goodbye"_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it wasn't that good, but I have weekend homework to finish and it's already past 10! Well, please review. I love getting comments on my writing! **

……………**..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..Angela……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..Sorry, I'm really bored tonight.**


End file.
